


bloodlust

by tworld93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tworld93/pseuds/tworld93
Summary: Lena discovers Supergirl is a vampire, invites her to suck her blood.





	

Kara’s eyes snapped up and met Lena’s from across the hall. Her teeth were still buried in Alex’s neck as she drew the last bit of blood for her feeding. She quickly swiped her tongue across the puncture points to clot the wounds, and bid Alex goodbye all while holding Lena’s wide-eyed stare. Kara could hear Lena’s pulse quicken even further as she made her way across the hall of the DEO to where Lena was attempting to look casual leaning against the med bay countertop.

“So the rumors are true,” Lena half whispered, “Supergirl _is_ a vampire.”

Kara shifted nervously as she flicked her fangs back into her gums on impulse, “It’s not something I’d like widely known just yet…I think it would make people uncomfortable.”

Lena swallowed thickly as she tried to regain her composure, “Of course,” she looked past Supergirl to where Alex was standing with J’onn, “I just, I didn’t realize you and Alex were, _intimate_.”

Kara’s brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before she picked up the insinuation and sputtered, “W-what? Me an- ha, me and Alex? No. No no no, absolutely not. Why would you think that?”

Lena tried not to look as relieved as she felt when she explained, “I’m sorry, I’d just always heard that the feeding ritual was somewhat… _sexual_ in nature. So when I saw you in there with Alex, I guess I just assumed,” she paused for a moment, eyes narrowing as Supergirl started to squirm, “though I can’t say I’m not relieved.”

Kara felt heat rise to her cheeks under Lena’s suddenly hungry stare, and she tried her best at stuttering around a response, “Oh, right, ah- yes. That does happen, but um, I’ve known Alex since we were kids so there are no sexual feelings there, she’s like family.” She gulped as she took in the feline grin now forming on Lena’s lips and continued, “The uh, the sexual side affect only occurs if those, ah, _feelings_ are already present…” she trailed off, getting distracted by Lena’s tongue snaking out across her bottom lip.

“Well, that certainly sou-“

“Bloodlust,” Kara interrupted, eyes boring into Lena’s own, “that’s the name for it.” She felt herself moving towards Lena, as if being pulled by some invisible force, until she was hardly a breath away. “Supposedly, the pleasure is so intense that the act in itself can become an addiction,” she let her eyes wander down to Lena’s neck and watched her pulse quicken at the words, “not that I’ve ever experienced it for myself.”

Lena felt her mouth run dry as Supergirl’s gaze lingered on her pulse, but managed to rasp, “Well, that does sound like quite the experience,” she leaned in so her lips practically brushed against Supergirl’s cheek as she whispered, “I’m sure if the opportunity ever presented itself, I would be _very_ interested.”

Kara could only focus on remaining upright as she watched Lena Luthor walk out the door with a wicked smile on her lips, and standing invitation in her eyes.

-

Kara tried to shake it off. She tried to forget the unmistakable hunger in Lena’s eyes as she had described the bloodlust. But here she was, circling Lena’s apartment building for the fourth night in a row. She’d noticed since their conversation that Lena had started leaving the sliding glass doors open to her balcony, as if she knew it was only a matter of time before Supergirl came striding into her living room. Even now as Kara hovered overhead she saw the curtains billowing through the doors from the evening breeze. She lowered herself to the balcony, landing gracefully just outside the entrance. As she hesitated on the threshold of the door, she heard Lena’s voice from the other side, “I was wondering how long it would be until you took me up on my invitation.”

Kara stepped into the apartment and felt her knees go weak at the sight of Lena lounging on her couch, with a wineglass in her hand and a knowing grin tugging at her lips. Lena seemed to realize she was struggling for words because she simply waved her hand and motioned for Kara to join her on the couch.

They sat next to each other for a moment, neither breaking the silence as they absorbed the mounting tension between them. Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat, how it practically doubled its pace the moment she sat down. She had to admire the CEO’s composure, if it weren’t for her super hearing she’d be completely unaware of how affected Lena truly was. Once again she felt herself being pulled towards her, Kara’s fingertips trailing across her wrist as she wrapped them around the wineglass.

Lena watched as Supergirl lifted the glass from her hand and couldn’t help herself, “Thirsty?” she quipped.

Kara’s eyes snapped to Lena’s as she set the glass on the table, “Not for wine,” she allowed her fangs to slide down into place and flicked her tongue across the points. She heard Lena’s breath hitch as she followed the movement and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

Kara leaned in to slide her hand up Lena’s thigh, and Lena felt her breath on her neck as she whispered, “Are you sure you want this?” she paused long enough to place a quick kiss on Lena’s pulse, “Once we cross this line, there’s no going back.”

Lena’s heart was pounding too loudly for her to formulate a coherent sentence, so she answered in the only way she knew how.

Kara watched as Lena slid her hair around to her other shoulder, and leaned her head back, baring her neck to Kara and looking so vulnerable in just about knocked the wind out of her. She drew Lena in, keeping her hand on her waist as she held her close.

Lena tried unsuccessfully to keep her breathing even as she felt Supergirl slowly run her tongue down from her jawline to her pulse. She felt her teeth scrape against the skin before settling on a spot near the base of her neck. Lena hissed as she felt the bite break the skin, Supergirl’s lips pressing against her.

Kara’s eyes fluttered closed as the first drop of blood hit her tongue and it was so purely _Lena_ , she had never tasted anything so perfect. Her blood was smoky, spiced like cinnamon, and Kara knew even if she never tasted her again, she wouldn’t forget.

Lena felt everything. Her senses went into overdrive and she knew no drug could ever replicate the high she felt as Supergirl gently, but greedily sucked the blood from her veins. A deep moan escaped her lips, but she didn’t care, all she cared about was living in this ritual that sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

Kara knew she needed to stop when she felt Lena’s head loll back onto the couch. She retracted her fangs from Lena’s neck and admired the mark they left behind, privately wishing it would be permanent. Slowly, she ran her tongue across each puncture point, clotting the blood and cleaning the wound as gently as she could. Kara slid her hand up Lena’s side and ran her thumb across her jaw, “Are you alright?”

Lena’s eyes were glazed as she grinned at the superhero, “Spectacular,” she reached up to wipe the blood from Supergirl’s lips, watching with fascination as her fangs slid back into her gums, not trace of them left behind. “How was it, for you?”

Kara offered a shy smile, “I’ve never felt anything like it. Never _tasted_ any thing like you.”

Lena’s smile was wider now, eyes full of mischief, “Well, I suppose there’s a first time for everything,” she paused to intertwine their fingers, “though I daresay it won’t be the last.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of a tumblr request, never would've thought of a vampire au on my own but it was pretty fun to write haha


End file.
